


Until Midnight

by Queenscene2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Hidge Week 2020, New Years Eve Kiss, Romantic Fluff, heehee, hidge, vld hidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2
Summary: Hunk hates being alone at a frat party on New Years Eve. Can a shy girl sitting in the corner change all of that?For Hidge Week 2020
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Until Midnight

Ten more minutes.

The Omega Epsilon Chi Fraternity and the Tri Rho Sorority were having their annual New Year’s Eve party, and Hunk was sitting in the corner, hunched over, sipping... whatever was in that punch.

Perhaps this New Years Eve party was a terrible idea. He loved his brothers, sometimes these parties were too much. He wasn’t the one to go slip into the bathroom to hook up with some random girl, as the boys did. The party scene was always uncomfortable for Hunk, especially tonight.

Nine more minutes

He looked around at the scene. Shiro was talking up a storm to two very interested looking guys from the Sigma Chi Lambda fraternity. Keith was lingering in one of the dark corners of the room, silently staring at the scene before him and trying to ignore that annoying girl from Chi Delta Mu who just wanted him for his pretty face.

Eight more Minutes

Lance was trying to get the President of the Tri Rhos, Allura was it? To kiss him in eight minutes, without any luck so far. 

but that’s when he saw her.

Gorgeous short hair, glasses, and honey colored eyes, sitting on the corner of the room, crying. It was out of Hunk’s character to approach someone like this, let alone a woman. Yet, he found that his feet were disobeying and next thing he knew, he was towering over her, as she looked up at him with her eyes.

Seven more minutes

“Are you...okay?” he asked. She looked gorgeous in that green dress of hers. She sighed. “I’ve had better days.” She replied, giggling, clearly trying to hide her sadness behind a comical facade. 

Hunk crouched down beside her. “I’m Hunk, and I’m not really having a good time too.” he confessed. She smiled at him and her happiness seemed genuine this time. “Katie Holt. People call me Pidge.” 

“Ah you’re Dr. Holt’s daughter.” Hunk concluded. His Intro into Mechanical Engineering Professor’s daughter was truly beautiful. “Yes. I am.” She replied, impressed that he put the pieces together. She looked beyond him to a guy who had similar hair to her. “I’m here with my brother. Not by choice of course. He dragged me along so I can make friends or whatever, but I really hate it here. Boys just won’t stop hitting on me.”

Six more minutes

“I don’t blame you. I hate it here too.” Hunk said. “There’s just this need to kiss someone tonight that I don’t like.” Pidge smiled bigger. “You and me both.” She sighed. “Honestly, I wouldn’t mind a kiss tonight, but, these boys just want more than just a kiss.”

Hunk smiled. “Then let me be the first to show you that not all of us are here for that sort of stuff.” he said. He stood up and held out his hand. Pidge’s eyes sparkled as she laid her tiny hand in his big one.

He let go as she stood completely upright and they hit the snack table.

Five more minutes

The two had eaten all of the food on the table. They stacked their plates high with more than enough junk food to feed a small family. They received dirty looks from Allura, who had stocked that table with her own two hands.

Four more minutes

The two had wandered out into the balcony, chomping and laughing at stories of their time in college so far. Being only freshman, they didn’t have many stories to tell, but they could tell that they would have a lot more of them to tell the others together.

Three more minutes

The plates were cleaned and thrown away and the two put their mouths in the punch bowl, sneaking in slurps while the others weren’t looking. Pidge had shoved Hunk a little and found his face wet from the fruity cocktail.

Two more minutes

“So what do you think of him?” Hunk asked, pointing at his frat brother James.  
“He’s so pompous!” Pidge said. She started imitating him as Hunk howled in laughter.

One more minute

Everyone had gathered around the TV, watching the last 60 seconds. Hunk and Pidge made their way to the front of the crowd so that she could see when the ball dropped.

Hunk suddenly felt his heart race. This was it.

10

He started to sweat a little.

9

Is she...holding his hand?

8

He looked down at her, she looked up at him.

7

She smiled the brightest smile he’d ever seen.

6

“Thank you, Hunk...for being so nice to me tonight.”

5

Hunk blushed.

4

“Thank you for being nice to _me.”_ he replied.

3

He swallowed out of nervousness.

2 

She tugged on his hand so he could face her.

1

She pulled him down on his dress shirt collar.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Everyone cried.

Except for Hunk and Pidge, whose lips were currently occupied.


End file.
